<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which Body Language Means "Kiss Me?" by theraccoonloon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906965">Which Body Language Means "Kiss Me?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraccoonloon/pseuds/theraccoonloon'>theraccoonloon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mute!Victoria, just wanted to write cute girls kissing idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraccoonloon/pseuds/theraccoonloon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The most frustrating thing about having my AAC machine broken right now is it’s so much harder to flirt with the cute technician who came over to fix it</p><p>Victoria has a broken AAC machine and has to get a technician to come over to fix it. Isn't it wonderful when a cute girl comes over to talk at you and repairs things than a grumpy old man with plumber's crack?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemima/Victoria (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Which Body Language Means "Kiss Me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAC stands for Augmentative and Alternative Communication</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria watched her brother pace back and forth in their living room. She blew on her second morning coffee and took a drink. The sun danced with dust particles on its rays. Tucking in her feet under her from where she sat on the leather sofa, Victoria wished she had turned the thermostat up sooner. The spacious rooms of her home always took too long to warm. She supposed there were bigger issues right now.</p><p>“I’ve done everything you asked, okay, ma’am! It <em>still</em> doesn’t work. Resetting it<em>still</em> isn’t going to do anything at this point, missy!” Alonzo snaps into the phone at a peak of frustration. “Stop stalling and send me one of those damn technicians!”</p><p>Victoria takes another sip. That must’ve worked because all Alonzo was saying was “uh-huhs.” A technician, huh. She’ll have to let work know she’ll be in late.</p><p>“Yeah! Transfer me, lady. Do it.” Victoria doesn’t know why he’s so upset. He’s the one that dropped her AAC and then knocked her first morning coffee onto it while trying to grab it. He taps his foot to transfer music she can’t hear. “Why couldn’t she have done that in the first place.” Alonzo grumbles more to himself than to her.</p><p>She throws a decorative pillow at him. “Be Nice.” The voice on her phone says to him. Everytime they called a technician it was some weird smelly guy. The last one couldn’t stop staring at her and talked to her like she was a baby. He catches the pillow easily and puts it down. He mouths a sorry before beginning to talk on the phone again.</p><p>“Yes, AAC device under Victoria?” He begins giving their address and information. Her coffee was always black with a teaspoon of sugar, it tasted like Alonzo had put in a heaping teaspoon in when he made her second “apology” coffee.</p><p>A big brother panics, she guesses. He was always the more sensitive of her two brothers about her disability. Misto seemed to accept that she was mute and that was that. Alonzo was always hyper-aware of the issues it causes. Taking away her voice is probably making him feel guilty beyond belief. She gets up and takes her slow long steps over to him. She wraps her arms around him, fitting in easily with his side. He switches the phone between hands to wrap around her and give her a hug back.</p><p>She slips away and drifts over to the window. Who needs words, really? Waiting here for the technician is going to make her late and it’s supposed to rain later in the day. She eyes the fluffy little clouds floating along, there looks to be a lot of them. She clicks her tongue in disappointment. Getting wet is the worst, but that opinion may come from the fact her wardrobe is mostly white.</p><p>That reminds her, she’ll need to get changed if a technician is coming.  She begins heading up the grand staircase to her room. Being seen by some smelly guy with plumber’s crack in her silk pajamas and morning robe isn’t something she particularly wants. She’ll just put sweats and a t-shirt on, nothing to leer at there. She walks through her room and straight into her walk-in closet. Quickly grabbing the first one of each she finds, she pulls them on, tossing her night clothes into the hamper. She checks the messages on her phone and sends a few quick texts to let her boss know why she’s going to miss the morning.</p><p>“Hey, Vi? The technician’s coming. I’m going to run some errands that Uncle left for me. I’m sure I’ll be back before they get here.” Alonzo calls from the downstairs, shortly followed by the slam of the front door closing.</p><p>Victoria throws herself down onto her bed, reaching for her laptop. She pulls up the first playlist she sees on her Spotify and the room fills with the chipper sound of pop music. There’s always a weird still that settles in the large house whenever she is alone in the house. Alonzo better return before that technician gets here because the only thing worse than being alone is being alone with a stranger.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Victoria is pulled away from her phone when the doorbell chimes. The sound of rain pattering on the windows had joined her music already. It was going to be heavy by the time the technician is over with. She pushes herself up, making her way downstairs. She runs her hands through her hair a few times, it’s a little messy from when she was laying down. </p><p>She grips the large brass knob of the heavy oak door and pulls it open. She shuts her eyes and hope that this time the technician is just <em>okay.</em></p><p>On her front porch stands a bright yellow button-up raincoat. The hood is too big and falls in front of the wearer's face. There’s a little squeak of rain boots and Victoria looks down to see a lady-bug spotted pair. A hand appears from the depth of the poncho and pushes the hood back.</p><p>“Hello, I am looking for Victoria? I am Jemima, your AAC technician today.” The girl in front of her introduces herself cheerily. Victoria can now see her big brown eyes and a drop or two of rain dripping down her forehead. “You must be Victoria. You’re as pretty as your name.” Jemima compliments simply. If any other technician had said something so possibly flirtatious, Victoria would have shut the door.</p><p>Victoria nods, with a bit of a swallow and gestures for her to come in. The small technician happily steps in with a little thank you. Victoria turns to go and grab the AAC when she hears Jemima speak up politely.</p><p>“Is there somewhere to put my boots and coat?” Jemima looks around the cavernous entrance and its ornate chandelier with wide eyes. “I’d hate to make a mess.” She sets down the work bag she was carrying on the ground at her feet, coat half unbuttoned. </p><p>Now, Victoria could have just pointed to a coat room. She could have let Jemima know that nobody cares about a little wet. She could have even shrugged. Victoria did not do those things, however. There was a cute girl under her roof who kept staring at her with eyes full of wonder and just called her pretty. Instead, Victoria, instead, stepped back over and slipped behind Jemima. She gently pulls at the shoulders, the buttoned buttons snap open. The elegant pull off of Jemima’s coat from her arms is something she had seen her uncle and brothers do thousands of times for ladies. Now, Victoria was stuck with a wet jacket. She grabs Jemima’s hand and pulls her into the coat room.</p><p>She gets to work hanging up the bright yellow coat and Jemima shuffles behind her to pull off and put away her rain boots. It sticks out sharply from the blacks and browns and whites of her family’s wardrobe. Loud colour amongst neutral tones.</p><p>“Thank you, again. Let’s get to work on that AAC, shall we?” Jemima’s sweet voice turns Victoria around.</p><p>The little duck on her doorstep was now a tiny punk rocker. Red plaid long sleeves over a band tee. Ripped black jeans with a studded belt and chains. There was a studded choker on her neck and little socks with skulls on her feet. Her hair is a deep red that seems to spike in every direction after being under the hood. At the sight of her, Victoria almost wanted to say something.</p><p>Victoria had a very cute girl under her roof. </p><p>She nods to the earlier question and Jemima’s socked feet pad along behind her as she follows her to the AAC.</p><p>“Your house is so big.” She hears the girl say, awed and quiet.</p><p>“The windows must let in so much sunlight.”</p><p>“Wow, is that a grand piano?”</p><p>“Your rugs are so soft.”</p><p>Jemima’s little compliments come from behind her without an expectation of an answer. Victoria is glad that the girl was behind her so she could openly smile with pride. The issue was, as Jemima talked, Victoria had never been more aware that she can’t answer. Her new companions' words felt like they shimmer in the air, all invitation.</p><p>She feels relieved when she passes Jemima her AAC because at least now Jemima will be quiet enough for her to come up with some sort of game plan on how to flirt with the cute girl without any words at all. Leaning against a wall, she watches Jemima set herself up on a table.  There’s a happy little hum as she lays out her tool and cracks open her laptop, connecting it to the device.</p><p>Jemima sticks her tongue out from between her lips a little as she leans into her screen.</p><p>Victoria can only think how nice she must be to kiss.</p><p>Little “oh” and “ahs” come from Jemima as she taps away on her keyboard. The taller blond watches the little redhead go back and forth between her AAC and the laptop looking so happy just to <em>work.</em> Victoria shoves her hands and her pockets and looks at the ceiling. What sort of twilight zone was she in that she got <em>this</em> and instead of the usual pimpled and sweaty guy. Alonzo better take too long on those errands.</p><p>“Could you look at something for me? I want to make sure everything is okay.” Jemima’s eyes peer over the screen of her laptop. Victoria almost looks around, forgetting that she could be the only one the brown-eyed girl could be speaking too. She gives her a dumb nod and circles over to her.</p><p>VIctoria very quickly hits a dangerous thought as she stands behind Jemima in her seat. She may not have any words, but Victoria is still Victoria and if anybody knows how to communicate with body language it should be her dammit. Bracing herself and summoning her confidence, she firmly grips the back of Jemima’s chair. She brings herself to peer over Jemima’s shoulder, Her other hand rests on one side of Jemima on the table. </p><p>They’re so close that Victoria could shift her weight just a little and be touching. The rhythm of Jemima’s breathing is warm next to her. Victoria keeps her eyes on the screen, not really reading as she just tries to not look at the other girl’s reaction to her little stunt. </p><p>She doesn’t react when she gets a little nervous gulp out of her victim. “I-uh- is it all good?” Jemima’s voice sounds timid. Victoria leans back with all her willpower, savouring the way Jemima’s neck cranes to follow her with her eyes.</p><p>A nod. </p><p>“Good. This shouldn’t take too long.” Victoria is impressed at how quickly Jemima recovers back to her cheerful chirps. Victoria keeps her hand on the top of the back of Jemima’s seat as she watches her work. Jemima sometimes shifts a little and Victoria has to hold her breath when the girl’s skin brushes her knuckles. </p><p>“This is my first solo field repair. I should thank you for letting me work on you AAC.” Jemima says as if she’s just trying to talk to fill the air with something other than the tension forming between them.</p><p>Victoria smiles and nods.</p><p>“I’m going to have to open it up after I check on the software.” Jemima begins a soft narration. “Even if the software is fine, I think it’s nice to give the device a quick cleaning. Everything works better when its clean.”  The laptop is snapped shut and the device unplugged. Jemima grabs for one of her screwdrivers. Her nails are painted with cracked and chipped black polish. This was something that Victoria would usually list as a pet peeve. Why wearing something if you’re not going to wear it properly. The feature so seamlessly compliments the sweet girls scruffy aesthetic that Victoria decides that it's not a crime against fashion in this scenario.</p><p>Jemima pulls out a can of air duster. “You should cover your ears if you don't like loud noises. Pressurized air is something a little loud.” Victoria shakes her head and Jemima unleashes the air on the insides of the device. “You’ve had this for a while, the insides are a little dirty.”</p><p>Victoria watches the way Jemima tilts her head to look at her with a big smile. “Good news, there’s no mechanical damage!” Victoria feels a smile form on her own face in answer. Jemima’s eyes flutter. </p><p>“Yes!” She says, turning back around and beginning to snap the back into the place. “Quick and easy, no problem. A nice in and out.”</p><p>Even though she isn’t usually one for innuendos, Victoria lifts an eyebrow. She really wants to say something. Jemima looks like she’s packing up already. Normally, technician’s visits feel like forever and now they don’t feel long enough.</p><p>Her body moves on its own. Her hand lifts from the back of the seat and is suddenly around Jemima’s wrist. The little punk looks up at her with wide eyes. The brown so dark and deep she felt like she could easily fall in. Victoria’s jaw moves a little, soundlessly. Jemima’s face scrunches up a little at her.</p><p>“Oh, we should test this before I go, huh?” Jemima supplies an excuse for Victoria’s weird movement, unwittingly or not. The taller girl gives her a nod. Jemima nods and smiles back, looking carefree and happy as she passes the AAC over to Victoria. “Give it a go and tell me how it is.”</p><p>Victoria’s fingers flutter quick over the familiar device. <em>”Hello, Jemima.”</em></p><p>“Hello!” Jemima responds sweetly, like it was their very first greeting,</p><p>Victoria’s hands move over the AAC again. Now that she can finally talk, she has no idea what to say. She manages out another thought. <em>”Thank you for coming.”</em> Victoria curses internally, she needed to say something better than that.</p><p>“Oh, no problem!” Jemima seemed to take the statement like a dismissal, gathering up her things.</p><p><em>”Wait.”</em> Jemima freezes. Victoria is already back to typing.<em>“Can I offer you something to drink?”</em><br/>
The little punk rocker looks down at her bag. “I really shouldn’t stay.” </p><p>Victoria scrambles for a reason to stay. <em>”I just don’t want you to get wet again. Would you like a cookie?”</em></p><p>“A cookie?” Jemima’s eyes slide around like she’s about to get caught doing something naughty. “I could stay for a cookie.” She says, timidly, looking at her with big eyes that seemed to really want that cookie.</p><p>Victoria doesn’t know why she grabs Jemima’s hand, again, just to lead her to the kitchen, but she does. She collects the cookie jar from the shelf and puts it on the counter. It’s stacked high with soft chocolate chip cookies. The glass lids clinks as she pulls it off. Jemima stares at all the cookies with mesmerized eyes. </p><p>Victoria pulls one out and holds it out to the smaller girl. </p><p>This time, Jemima catches <em>her</em> off guard. A little hand wraps around her wrist as Jemima takes an enthusiastic bite out of the cookie without taking it from her. </p><p>This girl eats food out of people’s hands?</p><p>Jemima lets out a moan at the gooey deliciousness and chews happily. “These are so good! Did you make them?” Victoria shakes her head.</p><p>
  <em>”My brother did.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh. Well, tell your brother he makes fantastic cookies.” Jemima’s hand feels hot on her wrist, almost burning. Victoria eyes her happily tasting the cookie and brings the cookie to her own mouth. Jemima’s hand only lets go when she takes a bite out of the cookie herself. It’s adorable the way Jemima’s eyes track the cookie and watch her chew.</p><p>Victoria can’t help but give her a wink. Jemima flushes a little. All it looks like to Victoria is like she has a <em>chance</em> with this unbelievably cute girl who eats cookies out of her hand and wears bright yellow raincoats. Her hands go to her AAC, something flirtatious brewing in her mind.</p><p>“I’m home!” Alonzo’s voice booms. “Welcome home, me!” He welcomes himself loudly as he shuts the door. The girls jump apart, just noticing how close they were. Alonzo’s heavy footsteps echo through the house. “Hey, Vi?” He calls out.</p><p>Victoria and Jemima share a look. Victoria feels like both of them loathe the fact that they weren’t alone anymore.  Alonzo skids into the room, his socks sliding on the hard floor.</p><p>“There you are!” He calls out when he spots Victoria. He straightens up at Jemima next to her. “Did you invite a friend over?” He looks so confused as he asks. Victoria never has friends over. None of the siblings do.</p><p>“No, I’m the technician you called for.” Jemima pipes up to clarify. Alonzo’s eyes narrow and he takes a smooth step forward. </p><p>He takes Jemima’s hand in his and kisses the back of it. The years of manner classes from Bustopher rolling off of him in suave. “Nice to meet you, Miss Technician.” </p><p>Victoria pulls Jemima’s hand from his and uses it to pull the small girl in closer. She gives her brother a glare. If he wasn’t related to her and hadn’t seen that set of her shoulders before she would’ve needed to say something. There’s only one thought in her posture. </p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>Jemima looks between them wide-eyed. “Well, I should get going anyway.” She gets out, quietly.  Victoria’s grip on her softens and she slips out and away from her. Victoria feels noticeably colder. “Thank you for the cookie.” </p><p>With that, Jemima flits away. Victoria glares at her brother who pulls her into a hug.  He looks down at her with a little bit of a shrug.</p><p>“Sorry, normally you hate visitors.” He apologizes. Victoria lets out a little huff at him. </p><p>“I’m glad you have your AAC working?” He follows up like that makes it better.</p><p>She snatches up her AAC and glares at him. <em>”You’re a stinker.”</em></p><p>He laughs. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” Victoria tilts her head. “Not me being a stinker, the cute girl.”</p><p>Victoria shrugs. Jemima’s gone, she lost her chance. The thought burns her but Victoria is so used to settling within her own limitations that she can pretend she doesn’t mind.</p><p>(probably, hopefully.)</p><p>Both siblings jump as the front door slams shut to announce their guest leaving. Alonzo rolls his eyes and huffs. “Don’t say I’ve never done anything.” He begins opening and slamming drawers. He summons up a pen and a scrap of paper. Pen scratches against the torn looseleaf and then something is shoved into Victoria’s hands. She looks down at it.</p><p>It’s her own name and phone number.  Alonzo lets out a groan when she looks up at him, giving him a confused blink. “Hurry. Give the cute girl your phone number.”<br/>
The simple plan sets her feet into motion. Victoria barely feels herself kick on some shoes and she doesn’t even consider pulling on a jacket. She throws open the door and steps out into the rain. Her white sweater is almost instantly drenched. There's no time to think about how her clothes are getting soaked and ruined. Where? Her eyes search for the bright yellow raincoat. There! She spots it at the drunk of some white van, company name painted on the side. She rushes over, as fast as leaping. Her hand is outstretched for the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>Just give the cute girl the freaking number.</p><p>Her fingers graze the raincoat fabric and Jemima whirls around. Her hand goes upwards to push back the hood from her eyes. Victoria grabs it, placing her little scrap of paper in the smaller girl’s palm.</p><p>They stand there with nothing but the sound of rain and passing cards for the moment it takes Jemima to read it. Victoria keeps in a breath, tensed.</p><p>“Oh.” She hears on a soft exhale.</p><p>“Oh!” Follows it, full of clear understanding. Jemima throws her hood back and looks up at Victoria. “Really?” Suspicion clings to her tone, like Victoria is just giving her phone number as a practical joke. </p><p>Victoria nods. A smile slowly expands across Jemima's face, the brightest yet. So warm and fresh that it feels like a ray of sunshine in the rain. The redhead’s eyes begin to dart around, looking something mischievous. “Okay then.” Jemima says to herself with an assured nod.</p><p>Seven inches height difference sometimes makes it difficult to pull someone into a kiss, but Jemima pulls her down to her level so easily. Just a little yank on her hoodie and Victoria is falling for her. The sensation of a cold nose and warm lips makes Victoria shiver. Jemima tastes like strawberry lip balm, skittles, and chocolate-chip cookies. So sweet. Victoria presses into the kiss a little and she can feel how small Jemima is as she clings to her.</p><p>They break away, chests fluttering with emotion. Victoria wants to keep going. Keep kissing this sweet girl with big eyes in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. She felt like she could do it before. Jemima pulls her close again and this time presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“I’ll call you soon.” She whispers with that voice of hers like milk and honey. One of her fingers pushing away Victoria’s soaking blonde locks from her eyes.Victoria nods, never feeling more dumb. She releases her grip that she doesn’t remember taking on Jemima.  </p><p>Of course Jemima will call. If she doesn’t. Victoria will just have to keep breaking her AAD until she found the girl, wide-eyed with a luminous smile, on her front porch again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to a-cat-is-not-a-dog. </p><p>I just really wanted to write cute girls kissing when I sat down to write today. More trash for my trash pile, I guess. I also got really fixated on Jemima in a "duck coat" (idk what y'all call them where you're at) As always, please comment or just let me know your thoughts. If you wanna gush over this ship with me, i'll be soooo happy to. </p><p>Thanks for reading, I am at:<br/>acatpersonapparently.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>